<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a day for the survey corps | EREMIKA原作向日常合集 by ruthy_yoyoooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262210">Just a day for the survey corps | EREMIKA原作向日常合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo'>ruthy_yoyoooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 原作向日常</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作向日常短打，每篇相互独立，有灵感随时更</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 编发</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*本篇为17-18艾笠<br/>*记孤儿院义务劳动的一天</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>玛利亚之墙夺回后，希斯特利亚女王特批在巨木之森旁边建起了一座新的孤儿院，那里环境好、四季如春、宁静平和，很是适合孩子们成长。<br/>
彼时104期的朋友也偶尔会过去帮忙料理，虽说习惯了征战的士兵做不了什么太细腻的活儿，日子久了也总能找到些适合自己的新鲜事。<br/>
比如三笠意外地发现儿时母亲教给她的编发技巧居然那么深切地刻进了自己的肌肉记忆，尽管她多年来一直是短发，可当飘散着乌发的小姑娘晃悠到她跟前，她还是一下子就回想起了当年母亲在镜前给她编发的场景。虽然刚上手时多少有点生疏，可很快小姑娘乱蓬蓬的长发就被她打理得很柔顺，又扎起了两条羊角麻花小辫儿。<br/>
小姑娘望着镜中的自己，对全新的造型很是满意，眼里闪烁着开心好奇的光亮。<br/>
越来越多的小女孩蹦着跳着跑到三笠面前，也要她给编辫子。那一刻，三笠说不出地欣喜，本想着自己在孤儿院总比不上希斯特利亚和萨沙那样招小孩子欢迎，也向来难以应付和他们的游戏，这会儿倒是意外发掘了一个让他们开心的技巧。</p><p>“想不到你还会这个呢……”<br/>
看着三笠忙不迭地给女孩们编辫子，艾伦幽幽地问了句，难掩脸上的惊奇，想不到从小一起长大的女孩还能有这他从不知道的技能。<br/>
“对啊……小时候妈妈教我的……”<br/>
三笠都抽不得空看艾伦一眼，被叽叽喳喳的女孩们团团围着，她没听清艾伦后面又回了什么、问了什么，只被女孩们缠着编了一下午，等到结束时才发现原来艾伦还安安静静地蹲在自己旁边。<br/>
“你一下午都在这吗……”三笠有点诧异。<br/>
“嗯……他们在装饰客厅里的挂画，说我弄得太丑了，就让我到这边看看有没有帮得上忙的……”<br/>
“啊这样……”不知觉的情况下被艾伦这么盯了一下午，她突然有点不好意思。<br/>
“印象里你好像从没编过头发……”<br/>
“嗯，都没什么时间嘛，而且后面就剪了短发……”<br/>
艾伦突然开始仔细打量着三笠的脸，三笠也望着他，一起长大、朝夕相处的两人早就把彼此的存在当作水与空气一般平常了，对方的脸孔似乎也只存留于无需再加工的习惯性印象里，而对对方样貌上的变化早就失去了敏锐的观察。<br/>
他不曾注意她从某时起就涂起了彩色唇脂，她也不曾留心他的头发从某时起就不再理得清爽。<br/>
对视良久，三笠率先扭过头，脸上已泛了些微微的红。</p><p> </p><p>“艾伦，你觉得我留长发怎么样？”<br/>
傍晚收工，一行人拖着马车赶进了新建的西甘希纳城里，三笠和艾伦并排走在几人后面。<br/>
艾伦又望了望三笠的侧脸，扭过头低声回了句，“你想的话就随你啊……”<br/>
三笠还没来得及回应，前面几人就突然停了脚步。她往前一望，才发现萨沙在一个小酒馆的展示摊铺前挪不动脚步了。<br/>
摊上摆着一坛坛色泽鲜艳的酒，贴着“蓝莓”、“桑葚”、“苹果”、“黄桃”之类的标签。<br/>
“是果酒。”三笠回头跟艾伦说。<br/>
“喂，萨沙——”艾伦上前一步，萨沙还在对坛子里果肉垂涎着，“这玩意儿可不是吃的，这是泡酒的果子……赶紧走了，我们还得在天黑前赶回兵团……”<br/>
三笠停在原地，也巴望着那些坛子。他们小时候其实没少见过这样的铺子，西甘希纳人最擅长酿果酒，虽说坛子里鲜艳的果肉看着和罐头一样诱人，但却浸满了酒精，是小孩子不能碰的。<br/>
对哦，是小孩子不能碰的——可他们已不再是小孩子了……<br/>
摊铺的老板见几个人好奇地盯着，热情地倒了几盅给他们尝尝，这下无论艾伦再怎么劝阻，萨沙都不肯走了，非说这些不过就是些小糖水儿罢了，进去坐坐也无妨。<br/>
“算了，干脆我们今晚就在这里吃好了，反正今天是休息日，晚回去一两个钟头也不碍事。”阿明看着人逐渐多起来的小酒馆和热闹的西甘希纳街景，脸上露出欣慰的神情。<br/>
“就是啊，你这家伙还是西甘希纳人呢，好歹也请我们尝尝你们这里的特产啊……”让也在一旁附和。<br/>
“是啊，话说三笠也是这里人吧，我们今天多在这里待一会儿吧……”<br/>
三笠看着晶莹的酒浆，吞了口口水。的确，它们看着太诱人了，可惜小时候大人们都不让他们碰。<br/>
“真拿你们没办法……”艾伦看了眼三笠目不转睛的神色，嘟囔了一句就招呼大家进酒馆了。</p><p> </p><p>娇艳的果酒很像漂亮的毒蘑菇，或是颜色艳丽的毒蛇，外表极富诱惑力，上瘾了却有着强烈的后劲儿。<br/>
阿明深知这点，又想着一行人最后怎么也得有个清醒的人驾马车回去，所以聪明地一滴未沾。艾伦虽然极少喝酒，酒量却不小，基本不会有醉的时候。而其余人则醉倒一片了，阿明和艾伦费了好大功夫才把他们一一搬上马车。<br/>
“真是的，这家伙越来越占地方了……”<br/>
艾伦跟让不停扑腾的长腿互搏了半天才把它们整个塞进车厢，转头就看见三笠直直地杵在自己身后。<br/>
“原来你还能走啊……”他甚至对她有点刮目相看。<br/>
“嗯……我还能驾马车呢……艾伦你快上车……”<br/>
三笠一张口艾伦就感到了浓重的酒气，他才发现她脸上有种怪异的呆滞。<br/>
“行了行了……你快上车，交给我和阿明就行了……”<br/>
说着他就连推带搡地把三笠推到车上。<br/>
“不要……艾伦你驾马车技术烂得要命，我行，我能行的……”三笠突然开始搂住艾伦的脖子，死命把他往车厢里拽，醉酒的人不知控制自己的力道，艾伦毫无招架能力。<br/>
“算了艾伦……“阿明在一旁尴尬地望着，你还是跟三笠一起进车厢吧，我一个人也可以的……”</p><p>就这样，艾伦被三笠拖进了车厢。<br/>
本就狭小的车厢实在难以承受这么多人，特别还是一群醉鬼挤成一团。阿明在车前专心赶路，听见车厢里不停传来艾伦无奈的咆哮。</p><p>“柯尼你不许再唱了！难听死了！”<br/>
“让，你把腿往哪儿搁呢！都踩我脸上了！”<br/>
“萨沙你再坚持一会儿，马上就到了……啊你不许吐车上！”<br/>
“哎……三笠你揪我头发干嘛——”<br/>
……</p><p>阿明自觉已经用尽全力赶路了，好不容易到达兵团基地，一车厢烂醉的人几乎团作一团滚落了出来。<br/>
萨沙就地开吐，让和柯尼勾着肩互相骂着踉跄爬行。<br/>
三笠是唯一一个能直立着走下车的。<br/>
阿明皱眉看看滚在地上的三人，又看了看像幽灵一样站在车旁的三笠。<br/>
“太好了，三笠，幸好你没事，我们该怎么把他们扶进去——艾伦……你这是……怎么了？”<br/>
艾伦跟具僵尸一样幽幽地立在车厢门口，脸上浮现出疲累麻木的表情，像水里的浮尸。<br/>
“我没事……”<br/>
“可是你这头发……”<br/>
只见艾伦脑袋上扎起了两根羊角小辫儿，七扭八歪，一上一下，估摸是头发不够长，周边还有一堆碎发，跟下了油锅定过型似的炸棱起来。<br/>
“都跟你说了，不会喝酒就别喝，还以为那是糖水吗……”<br/>
艾伦没有回答阿明，透着发自心底的疲惫，下车支棱起三笠的胳膊就走。</p><p>“呃……三笠还打你了吗？你这里红红的……”<br/>
路上，阿明盯着艾伦脖颈上一处红红的印子，忍不住伸手去看，不料艾伦腾地弹了起来，警觉地捂起脖子。<br/>
“没事……没大事……”<br/>
艾伦飞速躲闪着阿明，把头扭到另一边，却猛地撞上了三笠的朦朦胧胧的眼神。<br/>
“你在说什么？”她整个人跟鬼魂儿一样仿佛完全飘忽在现世之外。<br/>
“没什么！跟你说以后不许再喝酒了！”</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 许愿池</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*15&amp;17艾笠，含104期训练兵日常<br/>*2016年美国讲谈社出版的AOT设定集《Attack on Titan Anthology》提到，位于希娜之墙东部的瓮城斯托黑斯（Stonhess）是墙内的经济中心，其中有壁教的圣祠，圣祠前还有许愿池，本篇以此为灵感。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>斯托黑斯是希娜之墙东部的翁城，也是最热闹的商业中心，对于其繁华程度，出身外环的孩子们只能在人文地理教科书上略知一二，而第一次身临其境，还是在15岁毕业前夕的一次阅兵式上。那会儿，艾伦和三笠都有幸入选了南区优秀训练兵代表，前往内地观摩国王寿诞的阅兵仪式，仪式结束后，教官给了孩子们两个小时自由活动的时间，他们得以在斯托黑斯随便转转。<br/>来自南部托罗斯特的士兵大多家境一般，训练地相比于其他各区也相对艰苦，第一次进入内地的训练兵面对此番繁华个个都新奇不已。<br/>相比于同行的几位训练兵，艾伦和三笠对于内地的向往要暗淡许多，只在一两个摊位上逗留了一会儿给阿明买了几件纪念品，再抬头时，发现他俩早就脱离了大部队。面对喧闹的市井叫卖声，艾伦说想去清净地儿走走，三笠就跟着他离开了集市。</p><p>“艾伦，别走太快，不要脱离大部队太远。”<br/>三笠在艾伦身后提醒，她的腔调里有分超脱年龄的成熟，有时严厉得仿佛母亲管教不懂事的孩子。艾伦撇着嘴按捺着自己的步子，并没有回应。<br/>斯托黑斯的街道相比于托罗斯特，抑或二人早先的家乡西甘希纳，都要庄重许多，几个过路人看见两个稚嫩的训练兵，脸上摆出了一副骄矜的冷漠。艾伦对此嗤之以鼻，在他看来，生活在内地的人无非一群贪图安乐的懦弱之辈罢了。</p><p>前方的圣祠里传来靡靡的唱诗声，是壁教人的吟唱。<br/>那帮家伙最可笑，将信仰寄付于巨壁，以为这样就能换来永久的安宁了，如此愚蠢的教义居然还能骗得这么多忠诚的信徒，看来内地人真是无药可救了——他这样想。<br/>“前面就是城门了，艾伦，就在这里等大家吧。”<br/>艾伦默默听从了三笠的建议，两人一起坐在喷泉边静候还流连于集市的战友。</p><p>他们在水池边呆了很久才发现这个喷泉似乎很受欢迎，往来于此的人络绎不绝，无一不在做些奇怪的动作——他们背对着喷泉双手合十，垂头闭目，口中不知在默语些什么，然后展开手掌，将一枚硬币抛掷到喷泉中央的狮鹫塑像上，像某种神秘的仪式。几对男女完成这样的仪式后拥吻在一起，激动得几乎落泪。<br/>艾伦和三笠不解这种“仪式”的要义，却都一言不发，把这种好奇与疑惑按捺在心里，仿佛眼前只是两个刚刚完成对人格斗训练的士兵的相互打气，没什么可稀奇的。</p><p>“看——那就是圣祠许愿池吗？”<br/>熟悉的声音传来，他们抬起头，看到战友们已经悉数赶过来了。<br/>“艾伦，三笠，原来你们在这里啊，刚刚我找了你们半天……”马可率先跑到二人跟前，这次他是南部的训练生代表中的班长，可算找到了差点走丢的士兵，他松懈了一口气。<br/>“真是的，艾伦你又擅自行动，害得三笠又得跟过去……”让在马可身后没好气地嘟囔着，立刻又冲着面对许愿池欢呼的萨沙和柯尼小声嘀咕起来，“喂你们……不要大惊小怪，路人会以为我们是乡下来的……”<br/>“不过之前就听说过，斯托黑斯的圣祠前有个许愿池，背对着池子许下心愿，然后抛掷一枚硬币到狮鹫雕塑上，愿望就会实现，就像被神灵保佑了一样……难得亲眼见到一次，不许下愿望还真是有虚此行了呢。”马可脸上露出欣然的微笑。<br/>“诶一定要硬币才行吗？”柯尼一脸窘迫，“早说啊……都在集市上花完了……”<br/>“刚刚就跟你们说了，你们不听啊……”让又开始嘟囔。<br/>“可这也是没办法的事啊……这些培根面包也只能在内地才买到……”萨沙抱着巨大的油纸袋，露出左右为难的神色。<br/>“没关系，我这还有剩的零钱，可以给你们，大家一起许个愿吧。”赫里斯塔随即解开自己的钱包，给了萨沙和柯尼一人一枚硬币，“还有人需要零钱吗？阿尼，你需要吗？”<br/>“不了，我没兴趣……”阿尼转身默默离开了人群，贝尔托特的视线还在一直追随着她的背影。<br/>“那三笠你？”<br/>“我还有零钱，谢谢你，赫里斯塔，”三笠摇摇头，“不过，我也不是很感兴趣。”<br/>“那大家自愿吧，想要许愿的话就在这边排成一排。”即便在此时，马可也依然努力恪守班长的职责。<br/>“喂，你这家伙，要是想许愿的话就站过来，不然就别挡在水池边……”让冲着艾伦抱怨了句。<br/>艾伦簌地站起身，“让给你，头脑简单的家伙……还真以为相信这种有的没的玩意儿就能愿望成真啊？真可笑……”<br/>“你这家伙太没品了吧！就算自己不信也别碍着别人啊！”<br/>“好了好了，让，我们时间有限……艾伦，你们不要走远了，等我们许愿结束大家一起走。”</p><p>少男少女站成一行，低头许下心愿的瞬间脸上无一不流露出虔诚的天真，向后掷出的硬币承载着一个个未经人世的单纯祈愿，在空中划出圆满的弧线，轻盈地在雕塑上转悠了两圈就安稳落定。</p><p>“欸，你们都许了什么愿望啊？”科尼语气里透着难得一见的矜持，迫不及待地想要与同伴分享心里的期冀。<br/>“我吗？我希望大家永远都能像今天一样和气地在一起。”赫里斯塔脸上红扑扑的。<br/>“我也是，我希望大家都能长成自己想要成为的大人，还有……”马可少有地难为情起来，“我希望自己能在几天后的毕业考核中表现得好……能顺利成为国王近卫……”<br/>“看来大家都差不多嘛，”柯尼笑起来，“我希望再次回家时能成为父母的骄傲，让村民们都刮目相看……萨沙你呢？”<br/>萨沙突然红了脸，支支吾吾不肯说话。<br/>“你有什么不好意思的……”柯尼一脸看穿了她的样子，“你许的愿望肯定是跟肉有关对不对？”<br/>萨沙窘迫得还未顾得上回应，让就立刻打断了众人，“喂你们到底懂不懂啊……据说愿望说出来就不会灵验了诶！”<br/>“那你不早说！我们都说完了喂！”柯尼大叫，“而且让你的愿望也很好猜吧！你一定是许愿自己能顺利进入内地吧！”<br/>“谁让你说出来了啊！你这个笨蛋！”<br/>……</p><p>“真是的，这些家伙，还没完没了了……”艾伦在一旁嘟囔。<br/>三笠低声叹了口气。的确，她也并不信许愿池能真的灵验，可大家脸上挂着的对于未来的憧憬和喜悦，却也是如此真实，她不禁想，如果自己也站到那池边，该许下什么愿望好呢？<br/>不知不觉间，她的手已经摸到钱袋里，紧紧攥了一枚硬币，脚步却依然踌躇着。</p><p>“喂，该走了……”<br/>半晌，艾伦冲她挥了挥手。众人也都归位准备回集合点了。</p><p>三笠应了声，默默地将那枚被手捂得温热的硬币放回钱袋，转身跟上了大家的脚步。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>与日后大起大落的风浪相比，那只是件不值一提的小事，零碎到她几乎都不再会想起，至于当时大家都许下了什么心愿，她也渐渐忆不起来了。<br/>直到两年后，艾尔迪亚与希兹尔国正式建交，她作为东洋将军后裔陪同希兹尔国使团游览艾尔迪亚名胜，再度回到故地，想起第一次来斯托黑斯的经历，已经恍如隔世。</p><p>“各位代表，在我们眼前的就是旧壁教的圣祠，曾经在850年意外遭到过损毁，之后经过一年多的修缮已经恢复如初，与此同时，旧壁教也完成了内部整改，拓展丰富了教义，发展成了今天的新壁教，教徒们也已经渐渐恢复了日常的礼拜。”艾尔迪亚的向导在耐心地向东洋代表团讲解圣祠的历史。<br/>“意外损毁？是什么样的意外呢？”一位东洋来宾问。<br/>“啊，因为当年马莱派女巨人潜伏在艾尔迪亚，我们的宪兵团和调查兵团合力在此抓捕了女巨人，圣祠就是在这个过程中被损毁的，说到底，都是马莱的罪过……”</p><p>三笠悄悄看了眼身边的艾伦——作为始祖巨人的持有者，他也不得不出席很多外交场合——他神情淡漠，似乎并未听进向导的说辞。</p><p>“……那前面的喷泉就是著名的狮鹫许愿池吧？”一位东洋大使指着不远处的水池问。<br/>“是的，当时圣祠在巨人的打斗中被波及，唯独许愿池完好保存了下来，想必还是有神明庇佑的……”<br/>“看来，那池子还是相当有灵性咯？”<br/>“是的，只要背对着水池在心里默念出自己的愿望，然后把硬币抛掷到狮鹫塑像上，愿望就会成真哦，”向导脸上露出娴熟的友善客套，“我就曾在那里许下心愿，当时我还在暗恋一位心仪的男孩子，就许愿能够彼此表露心迹，果然应验了，我们现在已经成家了！”<br/>向导摆了摆左手无名指上金光闪闪的戒指，“不过，在愿望达成前是不能说出口的哦，一旦说破就不会应验了……”<br/>“那不如我们也一起去许个愿？”<br/>“哎呀，可是我现在身边没有带硬币啊……”<br/>“是啊，只有这个……”一位大使无可奈何地翻出了口袋里一枚熠熠闪光的硬币，上面印刻着女王与东洋清美女士初次会面的场景，是艾尔迪亚与希兹尔国建交的纪念金币，刚刚谒见时，女王授予了两国代表每人一枚。<br/>“哈哈用这个可不行，这枚硬币可是象征着帕拉迪岛和东洋的真挚友谊啊，是女王授予的至高无上的荣誉，也承载着艾尔迪亚和平发展的希冀，怎么能这么草率就扔出去呢？”<br/>一位宪兵团的长官尴尬地笑了笑，娴熟地回应，“诸位，不如我们先随向导进圣祠参观，我先派人找些普通硬币过来，然后我们再一起去许愿，这样可好？”<br/>众人应了宪兵长官的提议，陆续随向导走进圣祠。</p><p>“艾伦？快点跟上……”三笠小声催促着走在队伍末尾的艾伦。<br/>“你去吧，我想在外面待会儿，我怕热……”艾伦淡淡答道。<br/>“可是……”<br/>“没关系，你去吧，队伍那么庞大，少我一个人不要紧的……我就在这，不会走远……”<br/>三笠担忧地望了艾伦一眼，本想张口再劝劝，可最终还是失落地止住了。她留艾伦独自在外面，默默地跟上了使团的脚步。</p><p>东洋大使们对着艾尔迪亚的宗教建筑和神学仪式发出新奇的赞叹，三笠跟在队末一言不发，无人留意到她的存在。她的心神也游离在外，始终念着独自留在外面的艾伦。<br/>他从小就爱抛下大家独自行动，这两年更是如此。要说以前，她还能不顾一切地跟在他身后，免得他闯出什么祸事，可现在即便有这样的机会，她也不会再像过去那样寸步不离地跟着了。<br/>他的心里藏着事，她当然知道，可她同样知道，两人即便是共处，多数时间也只会在沉默中度过。<br/>现如今，艾尔迪亚有了希兹尔国的援助，无论是生产、科技还是外交都欣欣向荣，可她却对这一切难有真切的实感——倘若事情当真都在朝着好的方向发展，为何艾伦又会一日比一日更沉默忧郁？<br/>——她在一天天渐渐失去他，就像十指间的流沙，她想要阻止却无能为力。</p><p>她想到了圣祠门口的那个许愿池，想到了两年前那枚被自己捂热的硬币和几乎成功支配她走到池边的那股冲动——这次，她没再踌躇自己的脚步。</p><p>她悄悄离开代表团，来到许愿池边。口袋里精致的小礼盒装着那枚象征着荣耀与希冀的纪念金币——这是她此时身上唯一的硬币，尽管用它来许愿有诸多不妥，尽管将希望寄托在一个许愿池上也着实荒诞，可她还是取出了金币，把她合于双掌之间。</p><p>希望艾伦不要离开。</p><p>金币划过，承载着孤注一掷的小小心念，清脆地落在古老的狮鹫塑像上。<br/>许愿池自然不是万能的，就如命运般，极不公正地给予每个人迥然不同的果实，可此时她还是选择了相信，相信自己会是被眷顾的那个。</p><p>良久，她转过身检查那枚金币是否落稳在了狮鹫雕塑上。<br/>明晃晃的太阳灼得人几乎睁不开眼，在喷泉的水雾间折射出七彩的光晕。纪念币并非由金子铸造，只是在表面有一层鎏金，可在眩目的迷蒙中却散发出了足以乱真的光芒。<br/>她定睛看去，狮鹫向前迈出的爪子上似有两颗金色的星星在闪耀——在一片铜制的硬币之中，有两枚金币安然交错叠放着。<br/>是两枚……<br/>对，是两枚，她没看错——两枚硬币闪着一样的金光，比普通的铜币更耀眼。<br/>她不知不觉间绞紧了心脏，还未摸清这份情感的轮廓，就眯起眼睛极力盯着，想要确认这两枚硬币上面是否印着相同的图案。</p><p>“三笠，你怎么在这？”<br/>艾伦的声音在身后响起。<br/>她的身体一下子支棱起来，仿佛被人瞧见了什么不光彩的事情。<br/>“我就是……出来透透气……”她低下头，羞赧地红了脸。<br/>艾伦沉默着顿了片刻，转向了圣祠的方向，“那快点走吧，他们好像已经参观结束了。”</p><p>三笠跟在艾伦身后，盯着他不急不缓的脚步，心想，既然代表团中除了他们并无其他人提前出来，那刚刚置于狮鹫塑像上的另一枚纪念金币就应该是……</p><p>如果艾伦面对许愿池，会许下什么样的心愿呢？</p><p>她心里抑制不住地开始胡思乱想，却最终也没有开口问他。</p><p> </p><p>其实日后回想起来，她很庆幸自己当时没有问出口。<br/>她并不确定艾伦那日是否真的去了许愿池，也不敢相信他会将希望寄托在这样虚妄的事物上。<br/>又或许，他并未真的许下什么心愿，就只是单纯地把金币丢在了那里。<br/>包了层金的铜币依旧是铜币，只是被强行赋予了虚诞的幻想，它被遗落在一个背负着无数落空美梦的塑像上，在朦胧如梦的水雾中，日复一日地散发着迷眩而虚假的金光。</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 汤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*原作向日常<br/>*15艾笠，时间线在50话之后，新利威尔班搬到深山老林的藏身小屋时</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>厨房案台角落的阴凉处，有一个被帆布蒙盖上了锁的匣子，上面堆满了杂物，那匣子里面装着几块风干熏肉和香肠。这是新利威尔班除了萨沙之外人尽皆知的布置——准确来说，给那匣子上锁、又藏得如此隐晦，就是为了防止萨沙偷吃。<br/>可是这会儿，艾伦足足盯了那个匣子半天了。他手里紧攥着匣子的钥匙，还在做最后的心理挣扎。</p><p>第五十七次壁外调查和乌托哪伽尔德古城保卫战后，调查兵团损失惨重，而现实并未给他们足够时间休养生息，后继者必须尽快适应自己新的位置和职责。104期的几名新兵被分派到了利威尔兵长手下组成了全新的特殊作战班。由于艾伦具有巨人之力身份特殊，并且至今摸不清中央政府对他的态度，兵团决定让特殊作战班暂且隐藏起来，无必要尽量不让艾伦外出露面。而三笠由于在夺还艾伦的作战中肋骨受了重伤，不得不卧床休养，所以这段时间，两人常常被单独留在根据地。<br/>这天也是，大家前往附近的城镇采购必需的生活物资，要到傍晚才能回来，照顾三笠的责任就落在了艾伦身上。要说光是做饭也没什么难度，好歹这些年在兵团值日都练出来了，可涉及到照顾伤员就要格外周到，更何况，与三笠相识这么久，他从未见过她如此憔悴过。<br/>前些日子三笠跟大家的伙食一样，吃的无非一些干面包、腌酸菜什么的，虽然她一向对餐食没什么偏好，也从不会主动提什么要求，可看着她这些天毫无血色的脸，他歉疚的心思也格外沉重起来。</p><p>如果给伤员的伙食里添一点点肉沫也情有可原吧？让她一直吃干面包就酸菜也难以消化吧……</p><p>他还盯着装肉的匣子。<br/>前些天由于罗塞之墙疑似被破，大批难民涌入内地，政府被迫起用了战备物资，而市面上几乎所有食物和日用品的价格都比往日翻了几倍，能搞到这么点肉制品也是托了皮克西斯司令的福，平日里大家都自觉遵守着“肉类使用原则”，严格杜绝开小灶的行为。</p><p>但是，那可是三笠啊……<br/>若是论起砍杀巨人的军功，她在整个兵团里都该算是佼佼者，那就算享受些额外的福利也不为过吧？他记得上次打开这匣子时，里面有单另出来的一小轱辘香肠，很不起眼，这次就算偷偷摸摸用了大家也未必能察觉得了。</p><p>他的脚步缓缓挪到案台跟前。</p><p>如果被利威尔兵长、或者几位同期知道，他们脸上会是怎样的表情？会责怪他破坏规矩吗？</p><p>他犹豫半天，一咬牙，硬着头皮挪去杂物，掀开了匣子上的帆布。</p><p>那可是三笠啊……她为了救他连自己的性命都不管不顾了……</p><p>他回想起绝境时刻，她对濒临崩溃的自己说的话，鼻子不禁又酸了起来，本还在战战兢兢的手坚定地转动了锁孔。</p><p> </p><p>当他端着刚做好的香肠土豆浓汤走进三笠的寝室时，她正挣扎地想要坐起身。<br/>“三笠，你怎么又乱动——”他下意识地叫出声。<br/>“不要紧，我已经……快好了……”三笠见他悄默声地就进来也惊到了，一不留神儿就发错了力，肋骨患处猛地疼起来。<br/>“你说话都还喘气呢，怎么可能好……”艾伦埋怨着，把汤放到床头，上前扶起三笠，给她背后加了个靠垫，“都说了，你现在骨头还没完全长好，不能自己乱使劲儿……”<br/>“可是太久不动身体会变迟钝的。”<br/>“你越是这样越好不了吧……”<br/>说着，艾伦端起汤碗，准备给她喂饭。<br/>“我自己来吧。”三笠努力让自己的声音显得冷静自若。<br/>“今天做的汤，你一个人吃不方便……”<br/>“这有什么不方便的？”<br/>艾伦把碗靠近，三笠才察觉到一股肉味，乳白色的汤里隐约浮着几粒红色的香肠小块。<br/>“艾伦，你放了香肠吗？”<br/>艾伦不置可否。<br/>“你……经过大家允许了吗？”三笠脸上犹疑起来。<br/>“哎呀你别管了……”<br/>“可是大家都说好了每周只能吃一次，你怎么能破坏规则呢？”<br/>“烦死了，做都做了，你快吃……”艾伦舀起一勺汤递到她嘴边，微微别过脸去，还不停嘟囔，“真是的，都躺病床上了还跟个大人似的教训我，我又不是你的弟弟又不是你的儿子……”<br/>三笠默默地望了会儿艾伦埋起来的侧脸，脸上也微微泛红，犹豫着要不要谢谢他的好意，可最后嘴边也没蹦出半个字儿来。<br/>“那我自己来吧……”<br/>患处的疼痛慢慢消隐了，她径直伸出手想从艾伦手里抢过碗来。艾伦被她突然出手吓了一跳，本能地躲闪和争抢中不小心倾了汤碗，哗啦一下往三笠身上洒了小半碗汤水。<br/>“哎——”<br/>两人异口同声地叫出来，艾伦慌乱上手帮她擦拭，两人都被滚烫的浓汤烫得嘶嘶吸气，几粒香肠小丁啪嗒啪嗒滚落到地上。<br/>“唉……”定下来后，他小声叹了口气，“没事，我收拾吧。”<br/>“对不起……”三笠像犯了错一样支吾起来。<br/>“算了，还是先吃吧，等下我一起收拾……”艾伦抬起头，看见三笠的衬衫从肩部到胸前污湿了一大片，“诶，你要不先换件衣裳吧……？”<br/>“诶？”三笠怔住了，过了片刻，羞涩地低了脑袋，“换洗的衣服在床底的箱子里……”<br/>艾伦“哦”了一声，想都没想就钻到床底下翻腾起来。</p><p>两人自幼住在一起，记得有次他摔断了胳膊，她常这样帮他打理起居，有时也会给他换衣洗衣擦身子。后来去了开垦地、进了兵团，她也保持着这样的习惯，出入他宿舍帮他收拾打理已经变成了稀松平常的习惯。<br/>可他对她的生活起居却不甚了解，在兵团里，男生随意出入女孩子的宿舍是会被打出去的……<br/>女孩子……<br/>他打开三笠的行李箱时愣了一下。<br/>虽说与三笠自幼相识，但他鲜少把她当成女孩子看待——或者说，他从不觉得他俩性别相异，来往起来也总没个顾忌。在以前的家里，他们甚至还共用一个衣橱，可此刻真的翻起她的衣箱却觉得格外陌生。叠得平整的衣裙缝隙间还夹着小小几件衣物——他毫无意识地用手摩挲了一番细细的吊带和柔软的海绵垫，突然才明白过来这是什么，倏地羞红了脸。<br/>“艾伦，就把那件米色套头衫拿出来就好……”三笠虽然能强撑着坐起身，到底还不能弯腰下床，似是也察觉出了此刻气氛的尴尬，在床上小声提醒了句。<br/>“喔喔……”艾伦一下扔掉手里的内衣，不自觉地迷离起眼睛，慌乱地翻找辨认眼前的米色物件。</p><p>“我……你……”他终于找到了三笠那件米色的套头衫，抬起头与她四目相对，两人都带着点尴尬的犹豫，“你能自己换吗？”<br/>“可以……”三笠的语气不再如最一开始那样故作坚强了。<br/>艾伦还处在久蹲猛起的晕眩之中，动作言语都变得笨拙起来。<br/>“哎算了……我给你换吧，你骨头还没长好，不要做太大的动作……”他说话间不觉扭头躲起了三笠的眼神。<br/>三笠愣了会儿才含糊答应了，本觉得自己与艾伦之间完全就像家人一样可以毫无保留，可这会儿却格外难为情。她手臂贴靠着患侧，努力用另一边发力稍稍侧过身背对艾伦，一颗颗解开衬衫的纽扣。</p><p>炎夏时节，阳光穿透了整间小屋，两人的脸颊耳根都给烤得通红，他们都没看彼此，都在极力搜索着大脑，看看能不能找到什么琐碎的话头来缓解眼前的窘态，可最终都溺在一片难堪的静默中无力挣扎。<br/>“那我先把你的衬衫拉下来喔……”<br/>三笠解开全部的纽扣后，艾伦极力把脑袋扭到一边，眼睛也紧闭起来，故意提高了嗓门好让自己的声音显得跟平常一样，实则只是一戳即破的虚张声势。他的手指凭着本能落在她的肩上，若即若离的力道弄得她越发瘙痒紧张。<br/>“艾伦，我缠着胸带呢，没关系……”三笠的声音暧昧得像从地缝里飘出来的。<br/>“知道了知道了，提醒我这个干什么……”艾伦还在故作冷静，耳畔却已出现了嗡嗡的幻听，整个人快跟个开水壶一样叫出声了。<br/>仓促间他无意地睁了下眼睛，刚瞥见三笠露出一截雪白的颈背就同被什么辛辣东西熏了眼睛一样，整个人下意识地弹开了。三笠在他的猛晃中也颤了下，一下碰到了患处，疼得直吸冷气。<br/>“对不起……”他一边道歉，一边无法回避地睁开眼睛，少女的背部毫无遮挡地暴露在他眼前。<br/>她胸背上的确缠着绷带，隐约还能看出坚实的肌肉走向和平滑的躯体线条，整副胴体上看不出星点汗毛，阳光斜落在裸露出的肌肤上，散发出金黄柔润的光泽——和他对她习惯性的印象迥然不同。<br/>她是与他性别相异的女孩子。他头一次对此有这么清晰的认知。<br/>“艾伦……？”见他许久未动，三笠稍稍侧过脸，被绷带包裹的胸部微微显现出隆起的轮廓。<br/>“啊好的，我马上给你套上……”<br/>艾伦双手仓皇地寻找着套头衫的领口，一时间感觉身体从内而外地灼热燃烧起来，某个部位更是如此。他紧张得几欲屏住呼吸，既笨拙又小心地把领口套到三笠的脑袋上，上下眼睑还慌兮兮地打着架，不知这会儿该不该闭上眼回避。<br/>“你的手……小心点抬一下……”他支吾着。<br/>三笠沉默地低头举起手，他握上去，她的手掌虎口还有因常年立体机动训练生起的茧子——唯有这个触感他格外熟悉。他又不自已地愧疚起来，引着她的手臂穿过袖管时格外小心——若单是他自己，连断手断脚的剧痛都能忍耐，此时却生怕弄疼她一点。</p><p>“对不起……”<br/>换好衣服后，三笠将将转过身，两人几乎异口同声地说出口，撞上对方的视线后就又垂下了脑袋。<br/>“我……”<br/>两人又几乎同时开口，未说出口的言语洇染成彼此间羞涩的沉默。</p><p>缄声半晌，艾伦默默拿起了汤碗，“我、我再去把汤热一下吧，你好好躺着别乱动……”<br/>就像可算找到了破除尴尬的招数，他逃窜出房间时还努力躲避着三笠的目光。</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ta所不知的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>18艾笠舞会故事</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01｜他所不知的</p><p>“对不起，又踩到你了……”三笠歉疚地对阿明点点头。<br/>“没关系，三笠，我之前也踩了你很多次……”<br/>三笠的手搭在阿明肩上，阿明扶着她的腰，两人都极力掩盖着刚刚的小失误，装模作样地效仿其他人的样子继续摇摆着，但在二人身高体型的差异下，这种姿势显得格外不协调。三笠平常练惯了力量，一时间还未找到轻盈舞姿的发力要领，一边分析着老师的动作，一边暗中执拗地较起了劲，渐渐忽略了舞伴阿明的存在，仿佛提着一个无生命的漂亮布娃娃。</p><p>在希兹尔国和义勇兵的援助下，艾尔迪亚终于拥有了第一条铁路，下周将在托洛斯特区举行盛大的落成典礼，届时女王、总统、各个兵团的骨干军官都会出席，东洋使团和技术专家也将到场，仪式过后还有舞会以便两国代表沟通情谊。调查兵团的士兵们常年征战，极少出席这样的社交场合，所以兵团特意请了舞蹈礼仪老师教大家一些简单的交谊舞，以免舞会上过于尴尬。<br/>不过，对于生活单纯甚至单调的士兵们来说，这可是个新鲜有趣的活动。将要出席舞会的代表名单一早就定了下来，每位代表到时都可携一名舞伴一同前往，所以这几天新兵们和未能入选的老兵总是凑在一起叽叽喳喳，像捕猎者一样盯着有幸入围的代表们，渴望也能有机会参与进来。本来调查兵团的代表不过20人，可此时的训练厅里却乌泱泱地挤着两倍不止，室内的空气都要凝滞得让人透不过气了。</p><p>“三笠……我说……我们能不能歇会儿……我晕得都快吐了……”<br/>阿明开口三笠才觉察到他已经体力不支了，愧疚地小声说了句抱歉。<br/>“三笠你也累了吧？一起歇歇吧，你额头上都出汗了……”阿明还喘息个不停。<br/>三笠刚意识到自己确实有些累了，就跟阿明一起绕过人群，去到休息区坐下，到那才发现旧时104期的伙伴们已经全军覆没，纷纷瘫倒了。萨沙和柯尼刚刚还活力满满地用演滑稽剧的方式跳着交谊舞，这会儿已经累得一人趴上一张长椅，一个字都讲不出来了。<br/>“真是的，这些新兵怎么精力这么旺盛……”让望着还在摇摆着的一对对少男少女，不服气地嘟囔。<br/>“哎呀，毕竟大家都不想出丑嘛。”阿明笑着打圆场。<br/>“说起来，那家伙又跑到哪去了？”让望了眼阿明和三笠，才觉察到艾伦并没有出现在这次舞蹈训练里。<br/>“艾伦说他不用参加训练，就先走了。”阿明简短地回答。<br/>“真是自以为是的家伙，又单独行动，那他舞会还来不来啊……”让小声抱怨，“说起来，你们有没有觉得，那家伙最近老是一个人偷偷摸摸不知道在做什么……”<br/>“艾伦会来的，他只是……不太舒服，”三笠沉着音色辩解起来，“训练室里人太多了，还有很多新兵盯着他……”<br/>让没再抱怨，望了三笠一会儿，再开口时沉稳了许多，“是啊，他好像格外受欢迎呢，虽然真是难以理解……不过，我不觉得艾伦会在她们里面挑舞伴……”<br/>三笠没有回应，低下头漫无目的地扒着自己的膝盖。<br/>又来了一个新兵向让发出了邀请，他转身冲阿明和三笠点了点头就跟着女孩一起回了舞池，只留下阿明和三笠两人沉默地僵持着。<br/>“三笠，你耳朵上是什么？”坐了许久，阿明透过三笠挡在耳畔的湿发留意到一星小小的光闪。<br/>三笠愣住了，下意识地拨了下渐已留长的头发，努力掩住耳朵，脸上本因闷热漫起的红晕变得更加浓烈。<br/>“没什么……”她沉闷地敷衍过去。</p><p>虽不至于要故意遮掩，但要真的解释也还是难以启齿——那对小小的银耳针和被它填堵的耳洞，正是凝结了她对这场舞会心怀的憧憬和期待。</p><p>前几天刚得知舞会的消息时，萨沙在宿舍里拉着三笠讨论到时候该穿什么样的礼服裙子，还神秘兮兮地说自己打算去穿个耳洞，这样就可以戴上之前她们进城逛街看到的那些亮闪闪的小玩意儿了。萨沙只要一紧张就会变得格外话痨，同样的话车轱辘似的在三笠耳边叨叨个没完，三笠默默听着，并未表现出太大兴趣。临到出发前，萨沙才可怜巴巴地望着她，道出自己真正的目的——能不能陪她一起去。<br/>三笠叹了口气，无奈地答应了萨沙的请求。<br/>可刚到首饰店，萨沙就变了卦，被授过勋的堂堂调查兵竟然怕起了老婆婆手里小小的细针，就连陪同过来的三笠也不禁跟着紧张起来——要用烧得火红的针在身体上穿一个洞出来，听上去莫名比巨人的血盆大口还要恐怖。<br/>半晌，见没人出声，老婆婆抬头打量起面前的两个年轻姑娘，幽幽问了句，“你们俩谁先来？”<br/>“啊我不是来这……”三笠下意识地否认，却被萨沙掐了一把胳膊推向前去。<br/>“她、她！”萨沙脱口而出。<br/>三笠回头一脸不可思议地瞪着萨沙，拼命使眼色责问，萨沙也挤眉弄眼回应着，可怜兮兮地缩到她身后。<br/>“三笠，你很勇敢的对不对……你很小的时候就有刺青了不是吗？这个你才不害怕的对吧？拜托了……”<br/>“可是……”<br/>“那就你了。”老婆婆没管那么多，端着托盘坐到了小桌旁，冲三笠淡淡地点了点头。<br/>本就不善言辞的三笠在紧绷的神经下完全哑口无言，回头看看萨沙，又看看老婆婆，手足无措得像个被家长骗到大夫跟前的小姑娘。<br/>“坐啊……”老婆婆抬头瞪了她一眼，金丝边眼镜滑落到了鼻尖。<br/>只要在耳垂儿上穿个洞，就可以戴上每次看到都喜爱不已的亮闪闪的小东西了——萨沙兴冲冲的话语又回响在耳边——那是在画报上才见过的时髦女郎的扮相。<br/>过去戴着立体机动满天飞的日子，就连留长发都是风险之举，更别说在身上戴些累赘的小玩意儿了。这两年好容易过得安生些了，她才敢蓄起长发，可对于当下流行的风尚，她还是没个概念。而这次舞会正是个难得的机会将戎装换成盛装，她越想心里越痒痒，身体不受控似的，犹豫了半天最终落座在老婆婆面前。<br/>老婆婆并未察觉女孩的小心思，娴熟地从小盒子里掏出两颗黄豆，夹住三笠的耳垂反复碾起来。<br/>萨沙不如之前那样紧张了，还好奇地把脸凑到三笠面前观察起来。<br/>三笠梗着脖子努力藏着自己的表情，其实这个过程并不痛，只是有点奇怪，在等候烧红的针穿透耳垂时格外煎熬。整个过程很迅速，在身体知觉传递过来之前，那枚小小的细针就已刺穿了耳垂，她在本能下轻呼了一声，耳朵上只是火辣辣的，甚至称不上痛，还远不如膝盖磕碰一下疼得剧烈。<br/>萨沙见她面色丝毫没得变化，一下子轻松了很多，三笠也暗自松了口气，心想原来穿个耳洞这么容易，就开始为自己刚刚的紧张胆怯感到羞愧。老婆婆给她的耳洞堵上了两枚小小的银耳针，嘱咐她一周之后就可以随意戴别的耳环了。<br/>她红着脸低头默默应着，不知名的羞涩从心底泛起，一周后的舞会，她也可以打扮成画报上时髦女郎的样子，戴上那些美丽闪亮的饰物了吗？</p><p> </p><p>小盒里陈列着一对红水晶耳坠，石头不大，却小巧精致，这是上次跟萨沙一起打完耳洞后在店里挑选的款式。那天后来她们又逛了几家衣铺，挑定了舞会当天的裙子和扮饰。明天就是舞会的日子了，她独坐在宿舍里，把准备好的物件一一摊开摆在身边，虔诚地欣赏起来，犹豫着要不要先试一下，好歹明天也算是个“大日子”。<br/>前几天萨沙在时，她不好意思把心里的期待表露得太过明显。今天萨沙出门了，说是约好了尼科洛给她做最后的舞蹈集训——她之前提过，尼科洛不仅饭做得好，交谊舞也比兵团请来的老师更有经验，而且马莱的舞蹈动作比起帕拉迪岛新潮多了。三笠暗暗估摸着萨沙这时候出门得天黑才能回来，思忖了半天，她心里一横，反锁了房门开始换装。<br/>其实礼服裙子论起款式远比日常穿脱立体机动的皮带简单多了，在衣铺试穿时，老板娘三两下就给她扎好了背后的绑带，可这会儿独立操作，她却像失忆了一般乱了手脚。她背对着镜子，扭头皱着眉打量着绑带穿插错落的构造，将要抚平这些丝带，门口就传来了一阵敲门声。<br/>“三笠——”<br/>她猛地打了个冷颤——是艾伦的声音——转而看着自己这一身打扮又不禁羞耻起来。<br/>“三笠，在吗？”艾伦又敲了敲门。<br/>她慌张地敷衍应了声，连忙摘下耳坠丢在桌上，从衣柜里随便拽出一件衣裳盖上一桌饰物，又把军服外套披上身，匆忙走向门口。<br/>“怎么了？”她把门打开一道缝，只露出了个脑袋。<br/>“阿明刚刚练舞的时候把脚扭到了，借下你的药膏。”艾伦似乎并未察觉她的异常。<br/>“哦好……你等下，我给你拿……”三笠说完咣一下把门扣上，回到屋里匆忙翻找起来，心还在咚咚跳着。<br/>半晌，她再次把门打开一道缝，把药膏给艾伦递了出去，紧接着就又要关门。<br/>“你……有什么事吗？”艾伦问了句。<br/>“诶？”她突然心虚，下意识猛摇了摇头否认，手还死死扒着门边，生怕艾伦进来。<br/>艾伦微蹙了下眉，“也没什么……只是以前这种情况你都会多问两句，或者过来看看……”<br/>三笠顿时羞愧起来，半天才支吾着说了声抱歉。<br/>“那……阿明明天还能去舞会……不是，落成典礼吗？”<br/>“倒没那么严重，也没什么理由缺席吧……”艾伦淡淡回着。<br/>“那你呢？”三笠脱口问道。<br/>“啊？”<br/>“你最近……没什么事吧？都没见你去舞蹈训练……”三笠垂下脑袋。<br/>艾伦顿了片刻，“那又不是多要紧的事……”<br/>“是喔……”三笠的手指颤抖了一下，看着艾伦兴趣寡淡的样子，突然有些失落，迟疑了片刻鼓足勇气问，“你明天……也没什么理由缺席吧……？”<br/>艾伦没有回答，眉头渐渐拧在一起，静静凝望着低垂着眼的女孩，若有所思，欲言又止。<br/>“行吧，我还得赶紧把药给阿明送去，你有空就过来……”两人沉默半天，艾伦向三笠挥了挥手里的药膏，转身离去。<br/>“嗯，我等下就去……”三笠对着艾伦的背影小声答应，他没再回应。</p><p>回屋后她没有立刻换下礼服裙子，空洞地瘫坐了好一会儿，胸口像堵了块石头似的，没来由地压抑。在大家都满怀期待地准备人生第一场舞会时，艾伦却极不和谐地躲避着，就像与他们渐渐疏离了一般，无法再分享同一份快乐。想到他黯然疲惫的神色，她也不免失落起来，像猛地被人泼了盆冷水，精心准备的礼裙、耳坠和一切饰物，此时都变成了暗淡的灰色。</p><p>失望与期望总是呈现可笑的正比，三笠当时还不知道，那只是一切失望的开始，人生第一场舞会完全不是想象中的样子。</p><p>第二天中午刚吃过午饭，三笠就被突然到来的一位宪兵团的长官叫走了。他说今天的典礼会有好几位亚兹玛庇特家族的大人出席，而她作为东洋将军的后裔、此次希兹尔国上岛寻亲的关键人物，必须全程陪同东洋使团。为此，清美女士还特意给她准备了希兹尔国的传统礼服。<br/>“可是，我已经有礼服了啊……”三笠诧异地回道。<br/>“不重要，你现在就跟我去典礼会场，在那会有人帮你打扮的。”<br/>“可我是调查兵团的代表……”<br/>“谁会关心调查兵团少了个士兵？”宪兵团的长官冷冷回着。<br/>“可是没人告诉我到时候要做什么……”<br/>“不需要你做任何事，你只要露面就可以，”长官的话不由分说，“这是命令，三笠•阿克曼。”<br/>就这样，三笠还未反应过来就被宪兵带去了会场，丝毫没得商量。一到休息室，她就被几个东洋面孔的女士围住，像个提线木偶似的被强行换上清美为她准备的礼服。这种名为“和服”的东洋传统的服饰很奇怪，层层叠叠的，人像只蚕的幼虫被包裹进厚重的茧中，她无法想象谁穿上这样的礼服还能自如行走。她的长发被盘成紧紧的发髻，脸颊扑上了胭脂水粉，几位女侍应看到她耳垂上有耳洞时欣慰坏了，说可算精心准备的珍珠耳环没白拿，所有东西都派上了用场。<br/>清美女士在傍晚时分入场，见到三笠一顿啧啧称赞，像欣赏亲手打造的工艺品一样审视着她的造型——有质感的锦缎和服、精巧逼真的花瓣刺绣、硕大的粉青色珍珠耳环，一看就昂贵得很，这才配得上将军后裔尊贵的身份。<br/>三笠一时间也有些迷惑，分不清自己究竟是帕拉迪岛的代表，还是东洋的族人。后续整个典礼和舞会过程中，她始终沉默着，帕岛的官员把她当作调查兵团的精英介绍给东洋使团，清美又把她当作将军遗孤介绍回去，她就像个会自主行走的美丽提包跟在后面，看着双方大人暗中争着自己的所有权。<br/>三笠•阿克曼该以何种身份出席，又该以何种面貌亮相，均是大人们精心策划中的一环，可没人关心一个年轻女孩为了这一天同样有着万般精心的准备与期待。<br/>她的心情由最初的心焦转为失落，而在会场钟声敲响九下时彻底沉入绝望。窗外远远地传来一阵列队车马声——调查兵团拟定的返回时间已经到了，大家应该都要离开了，艾伦也是。<br/>这就是她人生中第一场舞会，少女单纯的心愿与念想像火柴刹那的火光，尚无人知晓时就落寞地燃尽熄灭，空留一根单薄的木梗。</p><p> </p><p>大人们终于放走她时已经快十点了，舞会已接近尾声，曲子也变成了婉转柔靡的调子。她不再对憧憬已久的舞池感兴趣，看都没看一眼就离开去了会厅后面的花园。送她回兵团基地的车马要等到舞会结束才能来，她就无聊地坐在庭院的石阶上，听着会厅传来的遥远的乐声放空思绪。</p><p> </p><p>“三笠……”<br/>沉郁的声音在身后响起，她讶异地回过头，一瞬间还怀疑自己是不是看错了——在视野的幽暗处，是她熟悉得不能再熟的人。<br/>“艾伦……”她难以置信地张大双眼，“你怎么还在？大家不是已经回基地了吗？”<br/>“喔？”他小声含糊地应了句，没有回答三笠的问题，径直与她并排坐在石阶上。<br/>她心里喜悦的火苗又渐渐燃起，手指紧张地抠起裙摆，慌乱寻着本想对他说的话语。<br/>“那个……你要是错过了跟大部队返回，就跟我一起吧……宪兵团安排的车子在舞会结束就来……”她半天才挤出一句话。<br/>艾伦暗哑地“喔”了一声。<br/>三笠抬起头望了望艾伦，看他还穿着平常的便服外套，又忍不住数落起来，“你怎么穿成这样，好好的舞会，也不准备件像样衣裳……”<br/>“我还想问你呢，怎么穿成这样……”他打量着三笠，又嘟囔回去。<br/>三笠微微怔了下，有些难为情地低下头，“是清美大人准备的，是东洋的礼服……”<br/>“这样……”艾伦喃喃，更仔细地端详起三笠的打扮，“你的耳朵……什么时候穿了耳洞？”<br/>三笠陡然间脸颊变得滚烫，伸手自欺式地遮掩起自己的耳垂，吞吞吐吐地想搪塞过去。<br/>“怎么了？我觉得挺好看啊……”<br/>艾伦答得很平淡，三笠却窘然地僵住了，悄悄把脑袋扭到一侧，藏起烧红的脸颊。两人把脑袋各自扭向一边，只有膝盖不可避免地相互抵靠着。</p><p>会厅里传来一声提琴涩哑的鸣音，盛大舞会的尾声，连乐手都难免疲累敷衍起来。吱呀的声音没持续太久就回到了正常的水准，最后一支舞曲缱绻舒缓，庭院中心绪不宁的两人神情也跟着柔和了下来，他们在沉默中相背而坐，难以抑制地沉入了惹人痴迷的旋律里。</p><p>“不如我们跳一支舞吧。”</p><p>少顷，艾伦把头转向三笠，沉静的眼波下兼藏着燃烧的烈火和易碎的琉璃。<br/>艾伦就是这样。她常常苦于难以窥知他的内心，可此刻从那些复杂心思的缝隙间流泻出的，是真切可掬的期待——两人相视的眼眸里，辉映着同样的情绪。</p><p>这是个奇妙的瞬间，仿佛在此之前所有的意外和焦灼的等待都是为了把他们引到这个温柔的时刻。</p><p>她的嘴唇不觉微颤了下，吞吐着抿出一声“嗯”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02｜她所不知的</p><p>“你真的不去吗？”韩吉试图表现出体贴的样子。<br/>“嗯，不去了。”艾伦回答得简短却坚定。<br/>“诶，可你换个角度想，典礼或许无聊，但舞会很有意思啊，机会难得哦，大家都会盛装打扮，这个年龄的孩子没有不爱舞会的，艾伦你这副相貌，一定很受欢迎……”<br/>面对正处在“那个年龄”的倔强少年，韩吉极尽可能循循善诱，可艾伦依旧不动声色，听到舞会就一副恹恹的模样。<br/>尽管耐心如韩吉，最终也只能放弃，批准艾伦那天可以不必出席铁路落成典礼和后面的舞会，留在宿舍休息就好。</p><p>面对长官和同期的朋友，艾伦只是表现得自己对舞会毫无兴趣，其实他并非真的讨厌舞会本身，只是那晚他还有更重要的事要做——他要与马莱降兵、岛上义勇兵的领头人耶蕾娜会面。<br/>他早就有这想法了，通过耶蕾娜可以获取更多关于吉克的信息，也好为自己下一步的行动做打算。只是耶蕾娜常年处于兵团严密的监视下，自己很难单独跟她说上话——而即将到来的铁路落成仪式或许是个绝佳的时机，典礼过后有个舞会，那时会场必定热闹非凡，不会有人发觉一个义勇兵短暂离开一刻钟的。</p><p>前些日子，希兹尔国联合国际力量为艾尔迪亚发声的尝试宣告失败，这三年间尽管做了诸多努力，时至今日帕拉迪岛依旧孤立无援，而如今举行如此隆重的落成典礼，反倒有种虚假繁荣、自欺欺人的意味。<br/>——他早知这结果，同伴们一个个都还沉浸在美好的幻想中，憧憬即将到来的盛大舞会，可他却更要冷静地推进自己的计划。<br/>早先，弗洛克告诉他，已经顺利跟监视耶蕾娜的的士兵通好气，典礼当日他会亲自看管她，并会伺机带来与艾伦见面。如若这么安排，其实艾伦本不必大费周章跟韩吉请假，只是看到近来兵团的人对舞会如此高涨的热情和期待，他反倒担心起自己要是照常出席舞会会不会更加难以抽身——且不说现场人多眼杂，恐怕就连三笠的眼皮子也别想逃过去。</p><p>说起三笠，艾伦的确担心她紧跟着自己的目光会阻碍计划的推行。<br/>可他也不曾想到，同样也是因为她，他的计划最终还是偏离了设定的轨迹。</p><p>舞会当晚，弗洛克顺利把耶蕾娜带到了会场附近的旅馆与偷偷从兵团基地溜过来的艾伦会面。按照原计划，艾伦应当在会谈结束、趁着调查兵团返回基地之前就迅速赶回去，可临了他却变了卦。<br/>“说起来，艾伦，你和吉克虽然是兄弟，性情却不同，”耶蕾娜临走前对着艾伦打趣起来，“你看上去比他冷酷很多，真是难以接近啊……”<br/>艾伦没回答，侧着的脸上挑起一根眉毛。<br/>“我刚刚从会场出来时，你的好朋友们都玩得很开心呢……这样的欢乐场合，你却不为所动，还真是难得……”耶蕾娜自顾自地继续说着，语气越发意味深长，“不过你这样我反倒更加信赖了……”<br/>“是喔……”艾伦依旧阴着脸，没半点表情变化。</p><p>我刚刚从会场出来时，你的好朋友们都玩得很开心呢……这样的欢乐场合，你却不为所动，真是难得……</p><p>耶蕾娜走后，艾伦反复回味着她对舞会极其简略的描述。他的朋友们都玩得很开心——确也如他所料。<br/>尽管他深知这样的美好不会长久，但也依旧不忍心戳破那些尚有资格享受欢娱之人的最后的幻梦。<br/>最近这些日子，无论是操练时、饭桌上还是在寝室里，他总能听到他们关于舞会的讨论，那闲谈笑语和人们脸上期待的喜悦一幕幕闪过他的脑海，朦胧的画面最终定格在三笠窘迫羞涩的面庞上——是他从未见过的神态。<br/>昨天他敲她宿舍的门，确实只是为了给阿明借药膏来着，可不曾想三笠居然会反应如此异常。而在离开前，他瞥到她极力隐藏于门后的身影在脚边露出了一角红色的裙摆，他所有的疑惑才豁然开朗。<br/>他本还纳闷，印象中没见三笠穿过这样鲜艳扎眼的红裙，况且那水般光滑的丝缎面料也不是寻常便服的样子，回到宿舍仔细琢磨他才意识到，那或许是她专门为舞会准备的礼服。</p><p>她忸怩的神态、躲闪的言辞、和那扬起的红裙一角，在他脑中挥之不去，他不由得开始构想她身着那条红裙的全貌该是什么样，她如此憧憬的舞会又该是什么样，当真那么有乐趣吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03｜那些共享的</p><p>“等等……等等……我真的不会跳舞……也不喜欢……”男人的声音很犹豫。<br/>姑娘冲他眨了眨眼，“你不试试怎么知道其中的乐趣？”<br/>男人还是杵在原地一动不动，姑娘没再征求他的意见，径直一手搭上他的肩膀，一手合上他的手掌。<br/>“把手放在我的腰上。”她低声命令，语气里满是娇嗔。<br/>“哈？”男人慌乱起来。<br/>姑娘低头嘲笑了一声，然后直接拉起他的手置于自己的腰间，挟着他随轻快的乡村音乐舞动起来。<br/>“喂喂，你干什么，卡露拉……”<br/>“相信我，你总会爱上的，格里沙。”</p><p>“去爱人吧，去爱妻子，去爱孩子，去爱街上的邻居，去爱墙内的人。”</p><p>怪异的鸣音在耳畔响起，很快又被舞曲悦动的音符所淹没。</p><p>姑娘柔顺的长发在轻盈的旋转间飘扬起来，琥珀色的眼睛里漾起明媚的笑意，本就带着些微红的面颊涂了胭脂后更显得娇艳。<br/>那是一张写满了爱意的面孔，也是一张叫人不得不爱的面孔——就如她所说的，他总会爱上的。</p><p> </p><p>舞会的最后一曲轻缓舒和，在会厅外的院子里听着格外暧昧，旋转舞动的脚步滑过草坪带起的窸窣声和乐声交杂一起，填补进两人之间无声的寂然。<br/>被和服束缚的三笠动作略显生涩，艾伦一手扶着她的腰，一边牵着她的手，从未受过舞蹈训练的他此时却格外娴熟地引导了整支舞——那是从父亲的记忆里延续进骨血的技能。<br/>记忆里父母共舞时，母亲看上去那么欢欣，而他也能切实感受到父亲发自心底的喜悦，褪了色的画面里，唯有这样的情绪与爱意未曾随着时间和记忆承继有半分流失。</p><p>舞曲行至婉转的尾声，两人不知不觉地越靠越近。艾伦现在已经明显比眼前一起长大的少女高出小半头了，三笠安然地依偎在他胸前，轻轻把脸贴上他的肩头。柔柔的月光流泻在她盘起髻子的发间，她身上干净的暖香缓缓将他包围。<br/>渐渐地，他的动作不再如一开始那样行之无误，从记忆中得来的技巧并非万能，在暧昧升温的气氛里，他变得手足无措起来。迟疑着，他最终把下巴靠在她的鬓边，嘴唇似有还无地轻扫了扫她的发丝。</p><p>就像无人能逃过心动试探的局促不安，他总会沉入这缓慢亦无章法地滋长蔓延的爱意中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>